


From the shidlow

by Awakemejin



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician), SMPLive, Simon & Garfunkel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakemejin/pseuds/Awakemejin
Summary: cricket





	From the shidlow

**Author's Note:**

> ready freddy shidlow bido

Shidlow  
Hidlow  
Idlow  
Dlow  
Low  
Ow!  
W  
from the shidlow  
she shids she lows  
a fat piece of tomato shidlows  
a woman shid  
a man low  
shidlow the patients were scared to eat unfront SHIDLOW  
according to the laws of physics shidlow  
shop pe a shid

low.

**Author's Note:**

> kelp


End file.
